The Origin of the Uncharted (War of Games)
The Origin of the Uncharted is the first episode of the first season of War of Games, also being the series' pilot, premiere, and first-ever-made episode. This episode explores the story of the first main protagonist of the series, Nathan Drake from Uncharted. This episode takes place a few months after the events of Uncharted 4. The main plot of this episode is the exploration of several stories, including new ones in the past memories of Nate Drake. This episode airs on the 7th of July, 2017. The episode succeeding this one is Samuel's Deception. Plot Main Story The episode starts off with the view of Drake and his family getting back from a vacation in Thailand, returning home in Sully's Hog Wild seaplane. After settling down the family's beach resort from U4, Drake and his family take a break in the sunset, relaxing while Sully takes off after saying good bye to accompany Nate's brother "somewhere around the world". Nate shares a passionate family time with his family, and when his daughter asks him to tell her of his past adventures, saying that he only told her about the Atlantis of Sand, Nate's flashback starts. For the first flashbacks, Nathan tells her daughter of his adventures in finding the El Dorado (Drake's Fortune), uncovering the secrets of the Shamballa (Among Thieves), and finding the mythical heaven of pirates, Libertalia. After telling her of so, his wife jokes and said that he should've had more adventures in the past. Nate then reluctantly (in a joking way) tells them of his other adventures that may "interest" them. The first story he tells them is of when the international corporation, Abstergo Industries, hired Nate to find a "treasure" unknown even to the greatest of the treasure hunters: the Apple of Eden. Promised of being rewarded with a huge sum of money, he set out to find the Apple of Eden. Finding it is no easy task, but luckily, Abstergo's then-CEO, Alan Rikkin helped him and informed him that the Apple's in Rome, Italy. Beneath the city's most famous architecture, the Colosseum, he ventured through the hidden traps and mazes that somehow existed there. However, when he found the supposed Apple of Eden, his quest ended once an unknown figure in white attire appeared before him and knocked him out. The young man later relented the quest and was allowed to return to his "normal" jobs. The second story he tells of was a short one, which he intended to use as a "joke story", as he didn't do much at the time. This particular story is similar to the first one, but with a different turn. The Japanese multinational company, Mishima Zaibatsu, attempted to hire him to find a "living artifact" in South America for "research purposes". Nate immediately turned down the moment Heihachi (his employer) mentioned that eternal life could be possible if this artifact's researched, saying that he's a madman. He also tells Cassie that when he turned down the offer, the old man turned to a female rival of his from England. The third and last story Nate tells is a rather interesting one. This time, Nate did it with his brother before his imprisonment in Panama. After their growth to full-on adults, Nate and Sam tried to find the rumored Scythe of Death that once belonged to the poet and crusader, Dante Alighieri, who allegedly went through Hell and back, literally. After they had managed to find the location of Dante's tomb, the brothers went to Florence to find the scythe and sell it. The adventurers went to Dante's tomb, only to have arguments after knowing that the scythe's buried in the Italian's coffin alongside its owner. Nevertheless, they open the coffin later, only to be greeted by a ghastly surprise. Attempting to open his coffin, Nate and Sam were surprised by the appearance of the spirit of Dante's love, Beatrice, who asked them not to invoke the Lord's wrath by opening the coffin. They complied and returned home with pale faces. After finishing the stories, his daughter and wife tell him of their impressions, saying that they're surprised as they never knew Nate did those things. And after a brief conversation, with the sun setting down and the skies getting dark, the family goes on to rest and get some sleep for the next days activities. Epilogue Switching to Victor Sullivan's current perspective, the old man is seen walking through the streets of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, seemingly with the intentions of looking out for something. Victor then switches up his phone and tries to call Sam. After waiting for a while, the phone connects and Victor asks him where he is. In Sam's perspective, he is seen running hastily through a favela complex with armed men behind him chasing him. Sam then tells Sully to get the Hog Wild ready, as things are getting ugly. Appearances *Nathan Drake (Nolan North) (Uncharted) *Elena Fisher (Amy Rose) *Cassie Drake (Kaitlyn Denever) *Samuel Drake (Troy Baker) *Victor Sullivan (Richard McGonagle) *Rafe Adler (Warren Kole) *Zoran Lazarevic (Graham McTavish) *Harry Flynn (Steve Valentine) *Tenzin (Pema Dhondup) *Chloe Frazer (Claudia Black) *Eddy Raja (James Sie) *Gabriel Roman (Simon Templeman) *Atoq Navarro (Robin Atkin Downes) *Alan Rikkin (Jeremy Irons) (Assassin's Creed) *"Ezio" (cameo) *Heihachi Mishima (Jamieson Price) (Tekken) *Ogre (mentioned) *Dante Alighieri (painting) (Dante's Inferno) *Beatrice (Vanessa Branch) *Lara Croft (mentioned) (Tomb Raider) Trivia *This episode essentially acts as a recollection and updated version of a few of Nathan's adventures in the past games he starred in. The games featured are Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, and Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. While the third game didn't make an appearance, it is compensated by newer stories featuring other "new" characters. Category:Episodes Category:War of Games